


Only for one day

by Tenthousandstoriesandaghost



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F, F/M, M/M, basically just platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenthousandstoriesandaghost/pseuds/Tenthousandstoriesandaghost
Summary: The ghosts become visible to lifers for one day and Julie decides to host a party at the skatepark so that way they can all hang out as teens instead of as a clash between two worlds.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 90





	Only for one day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I know I have a fic I am not done but thats secondary to this rn. Its based off of a tumblr post, so thank you to @ask-singer-julie, @askalex-thedrummer, @ask-reggie-thebassist, @ask-guitarist-luke, @askflynn-thedj, @ask-carrie-wilson, @askwillie-the-sk8erboi, @ask-nickster, and @ askcaleb-themagician. I strongly suggest looking at their posts because they are all such loveable goons.

It had been a long while since Julie had thrown a proper party, probably not since she was about nine and had invited most of the girls from her grade 3 class along to make sure no one got left out. She supposed it was about time, and there was no better time now that the boys were alive for a day, thanks to Caleb's suspicious but generous offer. While Julie wanted to know what the repercussions would be she also just wanted to have a day with her friends while they were all alive and together. Even getting them all together was a chore, with Willie and Alex leaving to go on dates, and Flynn and Carrie off to go do whatever they do on their "dates" (Julie was shocked they hadn't landed themselves in prison yet), and Reggie going off on beach walks at random hours, it was difficult. 

Getting them to hang out when alive had been seemingly impossible. 

Yet, here they all were. Carrie had been out with Willie learning to skateboard and she looked more comfortable than Alex had been in the photo Willie had showed, and he was carrying a massive amount of cheap party supplies that Julie didn't even have to ask where they got it from. Luke managed to catch her eyes and they gave each other a knowing, and long suffering, look. Flynn was yelling something at Carrie and she was yelling something back, Julie didn't pay much attention. As far as she was concerned the Queer Musketeers (their self proclaimed fashion/crime cult that consisted of the three of them) could do whatever they wanted as long as it left her phantoms alone. 

"Hey Julie," Nick said as she wandered over to the ramp to sit down next to Alex. "Have you told your dad about the after party sleepover with Reggie, Luke and I?"

Julie had not. "Yeah, he says as long as we stay out in the studio it will be fine." She pulled out her phone under the pretense of getting a text from Carlos and quickly informed her dad before she got grounded again. She had spent more time grounded since the boys had come into her life than she had the entire previous 16 years and she really didn't want a repeat for something as small as not telling her dad about a sleepover. 

"Julie!" Willie yelled, which seemed to be his default whenever Flynn and Carrie were around. Alex had gotten up at some point and gone to hold his hand. Julie felt her mouth curve upwards. "Is it okay if we set off fire works?"

"I didn't know they sold fireworks at party city." She said turning all the way around as to stop twisting her neck. 

"They don't." 

Julie decided she regretted turning around and went back to Nick who was shaking his head. "Them being friends...its a miracle they haven't gotten arrested."

Nick nodded but he was clearly distracted, probably by Luke. "It's not like Trevor wouldn't bail them all out. I've seen what he does for Carrie."

Trevor Wilson. 

That was a sore spot with the guys and Julie knew it caused friction between the boys and Carrie, so it was nice to see her getting along so well with Willie and Alex. Not to mention that Carrie still had a mean streak at times but was much nicer since the Orpheum and while she hadn't apologized she had punched a boy in the face when they had made a rude comment towards Julie's clothing choices, and that was basically the same thing coming from Carrie. 

"Julie?" Flynn yelled, she was waving what was definitely a box of fireworks. While it was getting dark Julie was 90% certain they showed pink ones. 

"Don't you need a permit or something?"

"No!" They all yelled back and Julie didn't have the mental energy to argue with three equally stubborn individuals. 

"Guys, this is so cool." Luke dropped between Nick and Julie and threw his arms around both of them. he had an open bag of chips in one hand and two closed ones in the other. "Reggie bought a ton of snacks and we can actually eat them!" 

"Oppose to staring longingly and wasting power?" Julie joked and Luke shoved her. 

"I'm glad you're enjoying while you have a stomach." Nick agreed, there was a faint pinkish color on his cheeks and Julie winked at him, he laughed.

"Can you stop with the PDA?" Carrie called over, she had one eyebrow raised. "My dad baked some stuff, all vegetarian safe, so no hotdogs." Her mouth curled on the last word and she was clearly biting back something that would hurt a little more. "Also we-" she narrowed her eyes at Julie, "-bought some of those noise makers from Party City."

Alex frowned at Willie, "Why would you-okay-"

"So we can be those annoying teens?" Reggie asked, he had also already helped himself to copious amounts of food.

Flynn pointed a finger at him. "Exactly!"

"Sweet," him and Luke did a discreet fist bump. "I miss being able to make unnecessary noise."

"I can still hear it," Alex muttered. "So you can't miss it that much." 

Julie laughed and shook her head at the boys and then grabbed a lemon square Trevor had made. "This is gonna be so wild isn't it?"

Carrie winked at her and reached into the (reusable) bag to give her a noise maker. When she did what seemed like dozens of the fluffy worms fell out. 

Reggie laughed and pointed at them. "Worms off the string!"

"What crimes will he commit." Flynn finished. 

They both nodded and Julie wondered if there was any way to steer the conversation back away from crimes as they were out in the open. Thankfully Willie lifted Alex's hand and loudly declared that they along with Carrie and Flynn were going to skateboard and blow the noise makers for maximum disruptiveness. 

"Its for fun babe," Alex corrected. "And so Carrie and Flynn aren't left alone because I know they'd set something on fire."

'Sorry babe-" Willie said quickly at the same time as Carrie huffed but she put down her skateboard and got on it with seeming ease, which was entirely unfair that she got to be good at it. 

"Race you!" She skated off and the other three followed, Willie and Alex managing to stay holding hands as Flynn yelled expletives at Carrie who yelled back "only love!" but didn't slow down at all.

"This," Julie muttered grabbing a bag of chips away from Luke ("hey!") "this, is gonna be too weird."

Reggie threw his arms around Luke, "on the bright side they're not coming to the after event and so therefore can't cause chaos all night."

The four of them all smiled and Julie felt her stomach twist. This was gonna be a good night.


End file.
